The present invention relates to a parking facility. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multi-story parking facility which can efficiently accommodate more than 1,000 cars.
Various studies show that approximately 600 cars per hour at most, (i.e., one car per 6 seconds) can drive through an entrance or an exit of a parking facility. This is because motorists have to receive and return their parking tickets at the entrances and exits. A public or shopping center's parking facility is preferably capable of a complete turnover of accommodated cars within 1.5 hours during rush hours. This means that a parking facility having a capacity of 600 cars should be able to cope with approximately 1,000 entering or exiting cars within 1.5 hours. Therefore, to realize this objective of a complete turnover within 1.5 hours, a parking facility with a capacity of 600 cars requires two entrances and two exits.
However, even if a parking facility, which can accommodate more than 1,000 cars, is provided with two pairs of entrances and exits, the exit passages tend to become bottlenecks delaying the departure of the cars and lowering the turnover efficiency of the facility.